The invention relates generally to computer file systems and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to methods and devices for recording or tracking file system events.
In the context of computer operating systems, a “file” may be defined as a named collection of data. Files are normally retained in storage devices such as magnetic disks (fixed, floppy, and removable), magnetic tape, optical media such as compact disks (“CDs”) and digital video disks (“DVDs”) and semiconductor memory devices such as electrically programmable read-only memory (“EPROM”), electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (“EEPROM”), programmable gate arrays and flash devices.
A “file system” is that portion of an operating system whose primary task is to manage the files retained on one or more storage devices. The file system is the means through which all files are manipulated (e.g., created, destroyed and modified). To aid in this task, file systems retain and/or obtain information about each file, so called “metadata.” Illustrative file metadata include the file's user-specified name, a file identifier (for uniquely identifying the file to the file system), a pointer or reference to the file in non-volatile storage (or main memory), the user ID associated with the file's creation, the time at which the file was created, the user ID associated with the last modification to the file, the time the last modification to the file was made and security information. Illustrative security information includes which specified user group or groups (e.g., administrator, employees and executives) are permitted to read or modify the file. It will be recognized that some, or all, of this metadata may be retained within the file itself.
While prior art file system tracking applications provide some file event tracking capabilities, they do not compress or aggregate file operations for usability or track the user account making a change or detect, identify. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide methods, applications and systems that provide these capabilities.